


RWBYsona

by Koah



Category: Persona Series, RWBY
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koah/pseuds/Koah
Summary: A prologue for a RWBY/Persona crossover story and abortive collaborative project from a few years back.





	RWBYsona

It wasn't that Ruby Rose was lonely.

That certainly wasn't it. Even though the rest of her team was elsewhere - Weiss had family business to attend to, Blake was studying, and Yang... Ruby didn't know where she went, but she hoped she came back in one piece. For once. Anyway, even though they were elsewhere, she could still call them at a moment's notice. No, it wasn't that she needed company; it was that she needed someone with an explanation.

She paused to look at her reflection in an abandoned store front, recalling her dream from the night before: Her, sitting in a strange blue room with haunting music that stuck in her mind, but she couldn't for the life of her even begin to try and recall the tune. What struck her was how vivid it all was, almost as if she were really there. It had to mean something, since it was too strange _not_ to.

In the window she spotted a shadow passing behind her and she quickly turned, only to find the street empty. As she turned back she caught a glimpse of movement in the store out of the corner of her eye and, peering in, scanned the interior. It was too dark to make out much of anything, but against the side wall she could see the faint outline of a door. Her curiousity piqued, she headed down the side alley and, finding the door unlocked, entered the building.

The shop was dark and disued, every surface covered in a thick layer of dust. Ruby quietly stepped through the bare aisles, peeking about for signs of life. Coming back to the rear of the store, she pushed open the storeroom door to find a small, bare room with a plain silver-framed full-length mirror standing in the corner. The silver almost seemed to glow with an inner light and, as Ruby approached, she could see that the glass was remarkably, almost unnaturally clear.

She reached out to touch it; a ripple spread across the surface of the glass, and she quickly drew back her hand. Slowly, she touched it again, pushing her hands into the cool surface, watching them disappear as the glass flowed like mercury around her wrists. She stood there with her arms half-in, hesitating for a moment before swallowing, closing her eyes and pushing through. Ruby felt the cold, heavy substance pass over her body, and she opened her eyes again as she stepped out, finding herself in the same room. She looked at the mirror, awestruck, before glancing around and heading out the door to get her bearings.

The store was the same but different, the shelves and floor so free of dust and debris that it looked almost unnatural. What had been the light of the early afternoon streaming through the windows was now bright as midday, and the shadows of the interior were darker, not merely by contrast, but by some strange trick of the light. In the distance, pale golden clouds drifted across a sunless blue-green sky.

Ruby pushed the door open and ran outside, slowing to a stop in the middle of the empty street and turning one way and the other in search of signs of life. Fear began to creep in, and she started back for the shop when an oozing noise from the inky blackness of the alley drew her attention.

They oozed out of the darkness, tar-like blobs that dragged themselves along on clawed hands. Resting atop them were bony plates that resembled distorted human faces, turning this way and that as their bodies rolled beneath them. The leadmost one let out a guttural growl, and the mass quickly advanced on her.

In one fluid motion Ruby drew her scythe, charging the lead creature and slicing it in half in a cloud of smoky motes. She twirled as a second raised its arms to attack, severing its arms before turning her weapon in her hands and decapitating a third with a low sweep. The blobs hesitated for a brief moment before growling, heads rising up and lolling in Ruby's direction.

Out of the shadows of the empty town more blobs emerged, swarming into the street and surrounding Ruby. She danced and turned, cleaving them apart, but for each one she cut town two more came to take its place.

Suddenly she was bathed in a pale blue light, and the shadows froze, not daring to approach. She glanced about, uncomprehending, before noticing a glow coming from her right hand. Lowering her weapon, she opened her palm to find a translucent blue rose silently shedding petals. She looked over the hordes once more, and a single word crossed her lips as she clenched her fist.

_"Persona."_


End file.
